Lieutenant Vladimir Strakov
The Pilot Vladimir Strakov was perhaps one of the oldest suit pilots on earth. Emphasis on "was", given that he was one of the first casualties since the pods fell, dying fighting two Vaani puppets . Thankfully, some of the suit's systems remained unharmed, transporting his consciousness through his cyber brain to the suit. After days lying dead , the suit managed to absorb enough power from the environment to crawl back into the nearest Armor Corps base While repaired to it's fullest extent, Nikolai's body could not be saved, though he could interact with others through his suit. And Strakov did not seem to mind , seemingly his AI was good enough company , and he could still fight . Lately however , there have been some...issues. The suit's electronical systems have begun to show their age, affecting the Lieutenant's personality . He has become quite eccentric , and still quite not realizing that being in a 3 meter tall warmachine does not help with socializing. It is a great headache for command all the sues for disturbing he peace as he does his business in civilized areas. There have been not any attempts to "repair" him, under his refusal and fear that they might make the situation worse Personality For a man stuck in an armor, Strakov seems quite gregarious and cheerful, watching everything with optimism. He seems to consider himself Immortal , to the point of carelessness or underestimating the enemy. Hotblooded, he is quickly to rush at the enemy, trusting his teamates got his back. Lately he has developed a morbid sense of humor about his "situation" as he names it, that can prove most unsettling. He is oftend seen to be bickering with his AI when not in combat, appearing as "an old married couple" as one of his superiors suggested Allies And Enemies Pending Missions Pending The suit The Winds of the Motherland , As Strakov has named his suit, is one of the fastest suit in Armor corps as of now, easily capable of reach mach 6 in the air. It's a light with focus on speed and dexterity instead of staying power, trusting his quick reflexes to get him out of harm's way. The suit has an AI named Mishka , that is disapproving of Strakov's combat tactics and strategies, and often the pair can be found arguing even at the heat of battle as they casually cut a light suit to ribbons. Except the custom made plasma turbine system that lets his suit reach such immense speeds, the suit's main armaments is a giant Zweihander, the metal is actually a sheath for the true weapon, a plasma blade. THe suit also possesses state of the art energy cells and photosynthetic systems to keep going with the taxating suit's speed. It possessed little in the ways of defense, save a slightly reinforced exoskeleton and an anti EMP system Suit Crunch Stats Dexterity 5 Durability 4 Power 2 Speed 11(13 while flying) Recovery 10 Strength 3 Body Type: STIG (Flight, Advanced Suit Status+ Hawkeye, Kinetic Stabilizers) (40) UI: Brainwave Harness (10) AI: Soldier (10) Comm: Defense Maze and Radio (10) Weapons: Plasma Blade (20) SHields: EMP SHield (10) Upgrades: Armor Plating (10) Maneuvering Rockets (10) Capacitor 1 (10) Capacitor 2 (10) Solar Panels (10) Sub-Armour Pistons (10) Uplift (10) Cyber Brain (10) Martial Arts (5) Memory Place (5) Photosynthetic Augment (10) Medkit (0) Suit Storage (0) Enviromental Controls I (0) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Light Category:Armor Corps